Our Hearts Are Together
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: If one of us goes, the other follows, even if it means we have to leave this world. (or is it?). SoKai AU. (Warning: Probably Confusing Plot)


**A/N : This fic was made to celebrate SoKai day. This is my first time celebrating it. I admire this pair so much. I apologize if my plots are bad and annoying, because I'm still training.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and all of its characters. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura.**

The group was rounded in a forum. Last night, a villager named Ventus had been killed. Since it is an isolated village, every villager knew that the one doing it must have been one of the other villagers.

"I know Kairi did it!" Xion exclaimed and pointed her index finger towards Kairi. "I am sure!"

"Wh…Wha…? Why suddenly you accuse me of the murder? Can you prove it to me?" Kairi countered.

"Easy. You were unusually calm in this meeting, you know? That makes me think that you hide something!" Roxas replied, also supporting Xion on her accusation. "C'mon, Kairi, you can't hide it anymore!"

"I didn't hide anything!" Kairi countered. A few tears formed on her eyes.

"That makes it more suspicious, Kairi." Now Terra also spoke up. "I know you killed Ventus, Especially with the fact that he knew a bad secret within you. If I were you, I will actually do the same. It's natural. So, Kairi, just admit it. I know you tried to silence Ventus up by murdering him." Terra continued.

"I can add," Aqua also spoke up. "Yesterday afternoon, I saw Kairi arguing with Ventus. I don't know what they're talking about, but I know she's going insane because Ventus slapped her on her right cheek."

"No! I admit that I was arguing with Ventus yesterday because of some reason. But that didn't make me want to kill him, because he immediately apologized and we do have a little jokes together after that."

Sora shot a glare towards Kairi. One can wonder if he is jealous. "I don't mean that, Sora. You know Ventus had a broken heart and as his ex-classmate, maybe I can cheer him up. Well, I felt sorry once because I said something wrong, and he was furious and slapped me on the right cheek, yesterday."

"Okay, we've had enough, Kairi." Hayner said. "I discussed this case also with Olette and Pence, and we did also came to a conclusion: You were mad at him and killed him. Do you think you can easily retaliate and forgive someone who had an argument and even slap you like that? No, I know you won't."

"You know, If Hayner ever argue and slap me, as a girl, I will NOT forgive him that easily, I usually need to think for at least a day, and sometimes even I won't forgive him." Olette said, making Hayner shocked. "Hey, just kidding, Hayner, I know you won't slap me." Olette whispered.

"So we can say that Kairi will need at least a day to forgive Ventus. But Ventus died this night, and you even didn't feel sorry for him, no tears, no sad faces, just a calm one. That proves that you really did kill Ventus. Believe it!" Pence spoke up, further supported the accusation."

"But…but…"

"Guys, listen to me!" Suddenly Sora interrupted all of the talks. "Why did you guys accuse Kairi on all of this? She didn't seem like one who likes to kill anyone! She's fragile and one who usually hates to see anyone suffer. Did you think that the same girl suddenly murdered a person and let him suffer to death like that?"

"That's not impossible." Xion replied.

"Although that's not impossible, she still can't do that. When she heard about the death of Ventus today, she was struck and was very, very sad. When I came to her house, I saw her sitting on the sofa, her face looked like she's crying. Then I asked why and she replied that she can't believe Ventus was dead. She even hadn't got a chance to forgive him after he apologized after the heated argument they have yesterday." Sora said, trying to convince the others.

"Sora, I know how you feel, I know how it feels if the one you loved suddenly became a murderer. Guilty or not, you will always try to protect the ones you love. I know that. But, we have to support the means of justice. So we can't let love interfere with the sense of justice. You understand, Sora?" Roxas said to him.

"I know about justice and all about that stuff, Roxas. But Kairi also deserves justice. We can't just accuse her of something she might not do. We…"

"Time's up, guys." Riku said. "This meeting has gone too long. So what about it. Who do you think have killed Ventus?"

Almost everyone, save for Sora and Namine chose and exclaimed, "It's Kairi, no doubt."

"Well, majority chose Kairi as the murderer, so I am sorry that today Kairi has to be executed. Any last words, Kairi?" Riku said

Sora was struck down by the accusation. He can't believe his girlfriend is the one to be executed. "That's not fair, Kairi didn't do it. Let me be executed instead!" Sora said.

Unexpected by him, Kairi approached him, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, Sora. You too didn't do it. You don't have to risk your life. I know everyone is against me. I know every plea from me always reach everyone's dead ears. I know this would happen. So Sora, you don't need to do that." Kairi said.

"B…But…"

"You have done so much for me, Sora. I will never forget you. Even if I depart from this world, I swear I will tell the Heavens that you are a good man. And remember that I always loved you, always have, and always will." Kairi planted a goodbye kiss, before going to the execution place, looking at Namine, who had been in charge of executing. "I never thought that I will be executed by you, Namine. But it's okay, I'm ready." Kairi said.

"Kairi…No!" Sora screamed. But it was all too late, as Sora got up from his seat, Namine, with tears at her eyes, pulled the trigger and shot Kairi.

"No!" Sora screamed as he ran towards Kairi's limp body. He then suddenly took the gun Namine used and looked at the bullet cartridge, which had still some bullets left.

"Kairi, you always told me that if one of us goes, the other follows. So since you went up there, I will keep our promise. I will join you, and although happiness may seem distant, our hearts will be together." Sora said as he also pulled the trigger and shot himself.

Everyone was shocked to see Sora dropped down, hands intertwined on Kairi's, a smile was formed, which must've been his excitement to join Kairi up into the heavens.

"Looks like no one can ever separate them, don't you think?" Roxas said. "Poor guy."

"Yeah, he was blinded with love, I think." Xion said. "Wait, Is there any scenarios that can explain this?" Xion asked.

"Easy!" Riku said. "Kairi is a Werewolf, so you guys were right to lynch her."

Everyone nodded.

"But, that doesn't explain why Sora had to shot himself after that." Xion said.

"Well, you need to check more on the roles help, Xion." Riku smirked and approached the couple. "Hey, lovebirds, the scenario is finished. You can show us your cards."

Sora and Kairi got up and showed their cards: Sora held a Cupid card, while Kairi held a Werewolf card. Everyone gasped and smiled.

"So, Sora here, as a cupid can choose two people to be paired, if one dies, the other follows. I bet Sora chose Kairi and himself as the pair." Riku smirked

"Well, Sora, Kairi, you both always has a nice way to be romantic to each other." Ventus said, smirking.

The couple blushed hearing the commotion. "Okay, with that, our day phase ended, and we can enter the night phase." Riku said as the game continues.

Sora and Kairi watched as the game continued. "So, we're out of the game, huh?" Sora asked.

"Definitely, but I don't regret it, anyway." Kairi replied. "Uh, Sora.."

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that phrase "Happiness may seem distant, but our hearts will be together?"" Kairi asked.

"Um, I think I have heard it in one song, but I forget about it. Why?"

"I never thought you can be so romantic, Sora." Kairi said as she leaned herself to Sora. "Nice acting, anyway."

"Gee, Thanks Kairi. But, to be honest…" Sora replied. "All I do at the previous game, how I protect you, how I react to your "execution", all of those are not any form of acting."

Kairi gasped. "Really? So that mean…"

"That means, I do all of those like it was real. I won't hesitate to do the same if the experience really happen in real life." Sora replied.

"Fair enough." Kairi said, before she realized something. "Uh, Sora, if all of those are not acting, then does that include all of your speeches?"

"Um…yes, I suppose." Sora said, scratching his back of the head, before realizing what Kairi meant and realizing that he was enveloped in a tight hug.

"That was…um…unexpected. But I do think the same, Sora. I also believe that, whenever we are happy, sad, angry, or anything like that, we always know that our hearts will always stay as one. We will never let all emotions crack away our hearts. We will never…" Kairi paused for a bit, almost forgetting what to say.

"We will never?"

"We will never…stop to love each other." Kairi continued, and leaned her head forward and put her lips on Sora's. Sora was surprised, but immediately returned the kiss. "I love you, Sora."

"Love you too, Kairi."

 **A/N: That ends this one-shot. For you who hadn't known, the game they played on the story is "Werewolf". It's a roleplaying game, but I emphasized it a bit for story's sake.**

 **As for the phrase "Happiness may seem distant, but our hearts are together." It is translated from the phrase, "** **幸福很远心却在一起** **" (Xìng Fú Hěn Yuăn Xīn Què Zài Yī Qĭ) from the Mandarin Song "Ràng Wŏ Ài Nĭ" sung by Barbie Xu and Vic Zhou**

 **Sorry if the story's quite bad. But please Read &Review so I can improve my writing. Constructive reviews and critics are allowed while flames are prohibited. Thank You.**


End file.
